gtafandomcom-20200222-history
RC Bandito
Grand Theft Auto Online |variants = |related = RC Bandit |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = Off-Road |flags = |modelname = rcbandito |handlingname = RCBANDITO |textlabelname = RCBANDITO |roadspawn = No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The RC Bandito is an car}} that was cut from Grand Theft Auto V during development, later returning as a special vehicle in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Arena War update. __TOC__ Description ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The RC Bandito was originally intended to be featured in Grand Theft Auto V, but was scrapped during development. GTAForums: A compilation post on the RC Bandito and RC Challenges There are various leftover files that reveals its existence, including a police scanner that denotes the vehicle by its name Audio: Unused police scanner entry, MODEL_RC_BANDITO_01, as well as a handling model flag, RC'Handling Files:' Handling file documentation on the last-generation version of the game. ; 8th digit 1: RC 2: DOUBLE_RWHEELS 4: MF_NO_WHEEL_BREAK 8: IS_HATCHBACK. This model flag causes any pedestrian model to become invisible after entering a vehicle with that flag enabled. It also used an RC motor sound, which belongs to its specific model name, rcbandito. Audio Configuration: The unused RC motor audio is tied to this model name in audio\audio_rel.rpf\config\game.dat151.rel In addition, this vehicle used a custom third-person camera named FOLLOW_RC_C﻿AMERA. This camera is placed at a lower angle and longer distance than the standard vehicle camera. The RC Bandito would have presumably been used in a cut RC Challenge Random Event. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The RC Bandito was officially introduced exclusively to the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Arena War update on December 11, 2018. It can be used in various Arena War Adversary Modes and was later made available to purchase as part of the RC Bandito Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is depicted as a 1:6 scale off-road RC car chassis. It strongly resembles the Traxxas X-Maxx, the Gang Burrito lid resembles the Tamiya R/C Lunch Box and the Midnight Pumping lid resembles the Tamiya R/C Midnight Pumpkin. It features common elements from many off-road vehicles, such as large wheels with off-road tires, shock absorbers and sump guards. By default comes with a miniature body kit of a 2-door Sadler, but can be modified with other miniature body kits, which are: Rancher, Slamvan, Trophy Truck, Gang Burrito and "Offroad". The vehicle features various color combinations, where the primary one is applied to the entirety of the car and the secondary one on the bull bars. The miniature driver doll/s the vehicle have in the cabin are also paintable, with the helmets and the suits as colorable parts. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The RC Bandito has average performance as expected from an RC car. It handles pretty well on-road and off-road, but struggles to navigate around small obstacles such as curbs, road bumps and small debris in general, unless approached head-on. Like the drones from the Terrorbyte, the RC Bandito has a very quiet motor sound, making it harder to be detected by enemies, although its size makes it easily spotted visually. ;Abilities The vehicle can be installed with "Jump" mods. The Jump modifications come in three levels of effectiveness and can be activated using the horn button. When activated, the vehicle will be launched into the air, in a similar way to the Ruiner 2000 and Scramjet. This also allows it to navigate around obstacles better, and to evade enemies better when attempting to escape through tall structures (walls, boxes, small buildings, etc.) ;Weaponry *The RC Bandito can be used as a remote explosive. By installing a remote bomb, it can have two Sticky Bombs on its sides, behaving like the Car Bomb available for normal-sized vehicles, as well as the self-destruct feature of the Terrorbyte's drones. *The vehicle has the option for installing Proximity Mines. Unlike Weaponized Vehicles added in the Gunrunning update, the RC Bandito, in contrast with all Arena Cars in the Arena War update, has only two different Proximity Mine choices: Kinetic and EMP; **The Kinetic option (orange flashing light) creates a small impulse spreading several meters around the area, sending players and vehicles into the air. The impulse deals little damage to both players and vehicles. **The EMP option (light blue flashing light) disables the vehicle's electronics when passing over it. The accelerator, brakes and steering, as well as the radio and other features are disabled for around 5 seconds before reactivating. It also deals a small amount of damage to players. The player will be notified by whom their vehicle was disabled by in a small notification above the radar. GTA Online Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The RC Bandito can only be modified at the Arena Workshop, at the RC Bandito Workshop. This also serves as its saved location. :(AW) Unlock this item for purchase via the Arena War Career. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' RCBandito-GTAO-SSASA.png|The RC Bandito on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. RCBandito-GTAO-Advertisement.gif|Advertisement. ArenaWorkshop-GTAO-RCBanditoWorkshop.png|The RC Bandito Workshop inside the Arena Workshop. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The RC Bandito can be used as an alternative to take out players in the Arena War Series modes, which are: **Games Masters **Tag Team *It may also be selected randomly after spinning the wheel after dying in any Arena War mode, but can only be used once. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $1,590,000. It will be stored in a separate RC workshop in the Arena Workshop. **Once purchased, the vehicle is available to request via the Interaction Menu and has a 1 minute cooldown timer once it is used (or either destroyed by an enemy or self-destroyed by the player if rigged with an explosive). Trivia General * The "Midnight Pumping" lid, derived from the real-life counterpart "Midnight Pumpkin", is a play of words by Rockstar. Midnight Pumping being a form of sexual intercourse. See Also *Model Car - Grand Theft Auto 1 equivalent. *RC Bandit - Grand Theft Auto III - Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories equivalent. *Bandito - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas namesake. *RC Bandito Races - races made exclusively for the RC Bandito. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Beta Vehicles Category:Beta Vehicles in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Remote Controlled Vehicles